


Magic hands

by softspokenandmean



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: I just wanted to write something, It's crap, M/M, and it turned into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspokenandmean/pseuds/softspokenandmean
Summary: Bruce has had a terrible week and is in need of some help.





	Magic hands

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something with Bruce in need of a massage and it turned into this bad writing.

Bruce was physically uncomfortable. His whole body was sore, muscles strained to the point of tearing. Some places on his body were visibly swollen, like his feet and ankles. This wasn’t surprising. Bruce had given Gotham his all. As he always did, but this past week had been Hell. Even by his standards. Some of his worst villains had come out to play this week. Dr. Crane created a new strain of Fear Toxin and used it on 6 families before Bruce brought him to justice. Penguin crossed territory lines and started a gang war again, blowing up 4 city blocks. Poison Ivy attacked a chemical power plant and the Joker escaped Arkham and currently a ghost, planning only Satan knew what. It had been a busy week of staring at computer screens for endless hours, leaping buildings, and punching gangs of bad men. 

He welcomed the comfort of his home. He was ashamed to admit that he often didn’t feel that way. Whenever Batman was needed, coming home and relaxing felt like an intrusion to what he truly wanted. He thanked the hot pressure of the water showering on his body, massaging his muscles on the surface. When he finally left the bathroom, he was happy to find hot tea and painkillers by his bed left by Alfred. He struggled to climb into pajama pants and underwear, but he managed. Bruce swallowed the painkillers and took a sip of his tea while climbing into bed. The silk sheets felt divine after a night of crouching and jumping. He would have preferred something stronger than tea, but after taking painkillers, tea was the safer bet. 

Bruce sunk further into bed as he mind wondered to planning and solving puzzles of the criminals he still needed to bring to justice. Not only a 30 seconds later, did his brain being to throb painfully. He brought his fingers to his temple. Even his brain was sore. Bruce sighed and took another sip of his tea. He could not do anything until his body and mind healed. He needed rest. 

It was then a knock came from his balcony window. 

“Come in” he mumbled into his tea. He didn’t need to look up to know who it was. 

Clark flew into his bedroom a moment later. Even since they started dating, a real relationship, Bruce hadn’t locked the window. Clark was welcomed to come when he wanted to unless Bruce told him not to. “Hey,” Clark sat on the bed beside him. “Rough night?” 

Bruce grunted his response. 

Clark scooted closer. “Is there anything I can do to help?” There was a hint of emotion in his voice that caused Bruce to glance at him with a humorously painful expression and a scowl. 

Clark laughed and that peaceful and pure look cause Bruce’s heart to warm up. “I don’t mean sex, Bruce. I can sense how sore your body is right now. I was hoping there was something I could do to relieve some of that pain.” 

Bruce took another sip of his tea as he thought. It almost annoyed him how much Clark wanted to help others but it was also what caused him to fall in love with the man. Clark was such a damn people pleaser. Inside the bedroom and outside. If it wasn’t for Clark’s demand for the truth and justice, Bruce would have stayed far away from the guy. Clark was not a push over. Far from it. And Bruce loved how he could be all loving and giving, and demanding and protective without handing over power. 

Bruce sunk lower into bed and immediately regretted it when his muscles screamed in pain. He couldn’t hold in a wince. The sound caused Clark to draw in to attention as his back visibly straightened. 

Bruce took a moment to collect his thoughts. “Can…you give me a massage? Anything to relieve some of this pain.” 

Clark smiled. “Of course. I’ve given you a massage before, haven’t I?” 

“You gave my feet a massage.” 

“And you loved it.” Clark took off his shoes and climbed into the bed. “Turn on your back.” 

Bruce put the tea down and did as he was told. He felt excitement rise inside him at the very idea of Clark’s large strong hands would relieve his pain. He moved the pillows around to get as comfortable as he could. Clark straddled his back and his warm hands touched Bruce’s back. 

Bruce gave an audible sigh. The heat radiating off of Clark’s hands felt glorious. Clark started with his shoulders. At first, it was only pain. Bruce held back all sounds that would indicate it. He knew his body just wanted to be left alone, but he also knew that Clark’s hands were magic. His body would leave release soon. 

Soon the pain resides in his shoulders and he began to feel a sense of freedom as the pain subsided and his muscles were untangled. Clark spent about 3 minutes on his shoulders before moving down. The same thing happened. Only pain at first, but it would go away and then relief would come in. By the time Clark reached his mid back, a sense of serenity fill Bruce up. He moaned and groaned as Clark’s hands rubbed into his back and pulled out the anger tangled in his muscles. Bruce was in Heaven. And apparently, Clark was too with the noticeable growing erection he was feeling pressed against his butt. It must have been from his moaning. Clark was so easy to work up it was laughable. Bruce didn’t mind though. 

Clark continued his descent until he reached the pant line of Bruce’s underwear. Bruce’s dick twitched. 

Hmmm. He thought. 

He and Clark had an active sex life. Very active. He loved Clark’s stamina and strength, but as of right now, his body was asking for too much. Did he want to have sex with Clark? Near always. Was he going to tonight? Most likely not. The reason being, his muscles still cried in pain despite Clark’s magical hands. It just wasn’t a day to have sex. Much to his dick’s disappointment. 

Bruce gave another moan as Clark breached passed his pant line. His thumbs rubbed into his skin for a moment before Bruce arched his butt up a little. And boy did Clark’s dick twitch in excitement. Bruce almost felt sorry for teasing the boy. 

Bruce gave another moan, this one more sexual as Clark began to lower his pants. 

“Bruce,” he whined. 

Bruce wiggled his butt. Maybe he still had some strength in him to be a tease. Clark lowered his pants to his ankles before taking them off and throwing them onto the floor. He did the same with Bruce’s underwear. Bruce sighed again as the cold air touched his skin. Clark ran his hands down Bruce’s butt and thighs before flipping him over. Bruce didn’t mind the sudden roughness. Most of his soreness and pain had gone away thanks to Clark.

With his pants and underwear gone his own erection was free. Clark’s bulge was obvious through his pants and Bruce licked his lips. He wanted to suck that cock. Clark’s hands settled on his pecks and slowly traveled down his body, stopping only to massage. When those hands reach his hips, he let out a gasp as his cock twitched and blood rushed down. Clark skipped his cock and started to massage the inside of his sensitive thighs. Bruce let out a sharp gasp as he turned his head into the pillow. 

Clark’s hands had worked his body into jello. 

Bruce moaned wantonly. “Touch me, Clark. Please.” His cock was in need of attention. 

Clark moaned and leaned down till they were face to face and began to grind his clothed cock against his. Bruce gritted his teeth as the harsh fabric rubbed against him. 

“I thought you didn’t have any energy left in you?” Clark whispered. 

Bruce groaned. “Faster.” 

Clark obeyed. 

They continued like this for a few minutes before Clark pulled away. Bruce whimpered and was about to demand why he stopped before his aw Clark’s hand started to undo his pants. Excitement and heat filled Bruce. Clark’s penis dripped pre cum as it was freed from its cage. Clark wasted no time to resume their activity and quickly began to grind against Bruce again. They both moaned in pleasure. 

“Hmmm. Clark.” Bruce sighed happily. 

“I wish I could fuck you.” 

Bruce sack tightened in response. He wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“I wish the same.” Despite how much Bruce wanted that thick delicious cock in him, he body was still sore. Grinding was the most he could give right now. This wasn’t a lost. Having Clark penis rubbing against his still send tingles down his spine and caused his arch. This was enough tonight. 

Clark pressed his body down against his until Bruce couldn’t move. It caused him to mew. He couldn’t take much more. 

“Touch me, Clark. Please.” 

Clark couldn’t deny the man. Not when he sounded like that. So he reached between them and grabbed ahold of their penises. Bruce gasped and threw back his head as Clark started to stroke in time with his grinding. 

A minute later, Bruce came with a shout and spilled his seed onto his chest. 

“God, Bruce.” Was all Clark said before spilling his seed onto Bruce. 

They grind a few more time in the post orgasm before stopping. Clark fell over onto the other side of the bed. 

A moment of silence passed through them. 

“Well, that was still fun” Clark said, sounding breathless. If that was even possible. 

Bruce made a low sound of agreement. A sense of tranquilize was entertaining his body right now. He felt so light and free. His mind was currently elsewhere. Somewhere peaceful and relaxed. He wasn’t even fully conscious anymore. He heard Clark speak a few more words but he wasn’t sure what they were before he felt him get up from the bed and walk away. 

It didn’t mind. His mind and body were at peace and floating. 

This is nice. Was the last thing he thought about before darkness took over and gentle slumber welcomed him.


End file.
